campbellfandomcom-20200213-history
64 Zoo Lane
64 Zoo Lane is the American–French children's cartoon created by author An Vrombaut. The series was produced by Millimages S.A., Zoo Lane Productions and La Cinquième. The series premiered in 1999-2000. Synopsis The series follows a 7-year-old girl named Lucy who lives next door to a Zoo at 64 Zoo Lane. Each night, she is told a story by the animals. Characters include Georgina the Giraffe, Nelson the Elephant, Molly the Hippopotamus, Giggles and Tickles the Monkeys and Boris the Bear. The cartoon emphasizes friendship and responsibility. At the story's end, friendly morals are discussed, then bedtime is declared. Georgina deposits Lucy into bed via the bedroom window (later episodes show Lucy yawning and then sleeping soundly in bed; in the original episodes she would be lulled to sleep by the storytelling itself). This has shown on The Fox Channel, Noggin, France 5 and Tele-Quebec for learning: exploring language and vocabulary are enhanced by the use of intonation and expression in the character's voices and the themes of the animals' stories support social and emotional issues, including friendships and helping and caring for others. The creator of the TV series, An Vrombaut, also wrote and illustrated 6 64 Zoo Lane picture books based on stories from the TV series. Characters Main characters * Lucy (voiced by Ciara Janson with an American accent) – A 7-year-old human girl "Meet Lucy, a 7-year-old girl... * Lucy's Mother, as her name suggests, is the Mother of Lucy. Though we never see her appearance, we only hear her voice in the starting of the episode. (voiced by Diane Perry in the US) * Georgina the Giraffe (voiced by Diane Perry in the US) * Nelson the Elephant (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Molly the Hippopotamus (voiced by Anna Bentinck) * Giggles and Tickles the Monkeys (voiced by Lorelei King and Emma Tate in the US) * Boris the Bear (voiced by Lewis McCleod with an Scottish accent) African characters * Nathalie the Antelope (voiced by Megg Nicol in the US) * Audrey the Ostrich (voiced by Megg Nicol in the US) * Reginald the Lion (voiced by Keith Wickham with an Deep African accent) – A lion whose naps would often get disturbed. * The Snip Snip Bird – A green peacock bird whose mood is cutting hair with his beak. (voiced by Bob Saker) * King Snake (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Victor the Crocodile (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Kevin the Crocodile (voiced by Dan Russell in the US with an Southern Drawl accent) – A miniature green crocodile who is with the animal friends with Toby and Doris. He has a completely actual male voice and speaks with an Southern Drawl accent. * Doris the Duck (voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Toby the Turtle (voiced by Bob Saker) * Isabel the Flamingo (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Italian accent) * Maribelle the Flamingo (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an Italian accent) * Annabelle the Flamingo (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Italian accent) * Herbert the Warthog (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A warthog who has a fond of watermelons. * Zed the Zebra (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Alan the Aardvark (voiced by Keith Wickham) * The Frog Chorus (voiced by Bob Saker, Keith Wickham and Lewis McCleod) * Ronald the Rhinoceros (voiced by Keith Wickham) * The Tic Tic Bird (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * William the Weaverbird (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Pauline the Pelican (voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Harry the Hyena (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Edna the Hyena (voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Holly and Johnnie the Hyena Pups (voiced by Anna Bentinck and Keith Wickham) * Seamus the Stork (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Eddie the Hippopotamus (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Henrietta the Hairy Hippopotamus (voiced by Anna Bentinck) – A furry hippotamus who is one of Molly's relatives. * "Cleopatra" Patsy the Porcupine (voiced by Anna Bentinck) * Casper the Chameleon – (voiced by Lewis McCleod) – Casper is a cheeky chameleon who likes to camouflage. Ignoring Granddad Chameleon's warning, he gets into trouble. * Granddad Chameleon (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Dennis the Dromedary (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Gary the Dromedary (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Dr. Gordon the Gorilla (voiced by Bob Saker) – Dr. Gordon Gorilla is Africa's physician and the uncle of Giggles and Tickles. * Esmeralda the Snake (voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Cousin Chuckles the Monkey (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Rosie the Rhinoceros (voiced by Anna Bentinck) * Petula the Parrot (voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Fuzzy the Jungle Spider (voiced by Keith Wickham) North American characters * Melanie the Moose (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Brummie accent) – A female moose with antlers. She speaks with an Brummie accent. * Beverly the Beaver (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an American accent) – A beaver that is often trying to perfect her dam. She speaks with an American accent. * Randolph the Raccoon (voiced by Dan Russell with an Southern Drawl accent) – A raccoon who grows a crop of mushrooms. He speaks with an Southern Drawl accent. South American characters * Adam the Armadillo (voiced by Keith Wickham) – An armadillo who likes to be a ball. * Jazz the Jaguar (voiced by Dan Russell with an Hispanic accent) * Leopoldo the Llama ('voiced by Lewis McCleod) * 'Taco the Toucan (voiced by Bob Saker with an Hispanic accent) * Annie the Anaconda (voiced by Anna Bentinck) * Duddley the Sloth (voiced by Bob Saker) * Itchy Quatzel the Mysterious Mountain (voiced by Bob Saker with an Deep Hispanic accent) Australian characters * Joey the Kangaroo (voiced by Keith Wickham with an Australian accent) * Jimmy the Kangaroo (voiced by Lewis McCleod with an Australian accent) * Janet and Elvis the Kangaroos (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Australian accent and Bob Saker with an Australian accent) ' * 'Janice the Kangaroo (voiced by Adrienne Posta with an Australian accent) * Janice's Triplets (voiced by Bob Saker with an Australian accent, Keith Wickham with an Australian accent and Lewis McCleod with an Australian accent) * Wally the Wombat (voiced by Keith Wickham with an English accent) * Mr. Platypus (voiced by Lewis McCleod with an Australian accent) * Julie the Kangaroo (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an Australian accent) * Ribbit the Australian Frog (voiced by Lewis McCleod with an Scottish accent) * Phoebe the Koala (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an Australian accent) North Pole characters * Snowbert the Polar Bear (voiced by Bob Saker with an Deep American accent) – A polar bear who is Boris' northern cousin. He used to live alone until he met Sidney the Seal. * Sidney the Seal (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A seal who is with the best animal friend Snowbert. Mossy Bay island characters * Jamie the littlest Puffin (voiced by Anna Bentinck with an Irish accent) * Thomas, Sharon and Lewis the Puffins (voiced by Keith Wickham with an Irish accent (Thomas), Adrienne Posta with an Irish accent (Sharon) and Lewis McCleod with an Irish accent (Lewis)) * Hercule Moustache the Walrus (voiced by Bob Saker with an French accent) Episodes # The Story of Nelson the Elephant # The Story of Kevin the Crocodile # The Story of Joey the Kangaroo # The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear # The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo # The Story of Giggles and Tickles # The Story of Zed the Zebra # The Story of Adam the Armadillo # The Story of Georgina the Giraffe # The Story of Herbert the Warthog # The Story of Pauline the Pelican # The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree # The Story of the Elephant Bird # The Story of Toby the Tortoise # The Story of Audrey's Egg # The Story of Molly and Nathalie # The Story of the Jungle Clearing # The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird # The Story of Gary the Dromedary # The Story of Wally the Wombat # The Story of Melanie the Moose # The Story of Beverly the Beaver # The Story of Doris the Duck # The Story of Esmeralda the Snake # The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure # The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party # The Story of Reginald’s Big Sleep # The Story of the Dawn Chorus # The Story of Phoebe the Koala # The Story of Hercule Moustache # The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick # The Story of Isabel the Flamingo # The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom # The Story of Alan the Aardvark # The Story of the Important Visitor # The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay # The Story of Ronald and Rosie # The Story of Nathalie's New Neighbors # The Story of Casper the Chameleon # The Story of Seamus the Stork # The Story of Gary's Best Friend # The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup # The Story of Petula the Parrot # The Story of Cousin Chuckles # The Story of Joey's Camping Trip # The Story of the Monster in the Forest # The Story of Boris the Bear # The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present # The Story of Victor the Crocodile # The Story of the Hyena's Holiday # The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day # The Story of Annie the Anaconda Category:64 Zoo Lane Category:1999 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings Category:PBS Kids Sprout shows Category:Nick jr. show Category:Playhouse Disney show Category:Noggin shows Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:2000 television series endings Category:United States Category:Canadian France French Category:The Fox Family Kids Channel Category:It's Itsy Bitsy Time Category:France 5 Category:Tele-Quebec Category:Noggin Category:The Itsy Bitsy Entertainment Company